ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaharutha
"A devil's word is worth more than any mortal's honor, it worth more than any promise. Once you're in the obsidian streets though, that very same word becomes law." '--''A Treatise on Morality involving the Practical Applications of Demon Blood, Arcanist Lissandia, 1013 AE''' Overview Deep within the Caves of Collection, the underwater Depths of Jaharutha served as a prison complex for many of the fiends stuck in the realm of Ilderon. They were locked in the Bridge to prevent them from ravaging the material plane of Ilderon. The goddess, Renaltuh, granted them a cavernous complex under the oceans of the Bridge to server as their home and prison. Jaharutha for the few souls that have seen it claim that it is a large layered city around a volcanic vent. Renaltuh allows the fiends of Jaharutha to manage themselves so long as they don't directly interfere with mortal affairs on the material plane of Ilderon. Jaharutha is a land that struggles between law and chaos just as much as any other settlement. The Devils of the caves have come to accept their sentence and stay within the confines of the caves. They take advantage of any souls foolish enough to find their way to the domain of Jaharutha. The demons however are marked by their defiance and constantly try to find ways to escape their prison. The Jailers of Jaharutha Content to live out their eternal sentence of confinement in pleasure, certain devils have risen to the task of being jailers of their demonic brethren. Many a devil's job is to eternally imprison demons in Jaharutha. As such devils have developed powerful magic to do so, that they seldom ever let others discover. Leader Lawgiver Alexsis'Onitah the Puissant This powerful archdevil rules over Jaharutha with a fiery fist. The screams of pain from tortured mortals and chaotic demons echo through the obsidian streets of the volcanic city. Alexsis'Onitah rose to power after the events of the Dethen Swarm, and the former Lawgiver of Jaharutha became enamored with mortals. While the former Lawgiver focused her efforts on mortals in Ilderon, Onitah raised a legion of devils to recapture Jaharutha. When the former Lawgiver returned to Jaharutha, Onitah offered her the choice between destruction or bowing in defeat. The former Lawgiver fled in exile never to be heard from again. Lawgiver Alexsis'Onitah the Puissant honors the Pact between the Gatekeeper and the Devils of Jaharutha down to each letter of the accord. While many of the devils of the city are Warborn she reminds them they are to stay out of the affairs of Ilderon or else face her fury. The Pact of the Lawgiver grants the current Lawgiver deific levels of power so long as it is honored. History Pact of the Lawgiver From the few tomes and written essays that have survived about Jaharutha, none explore why or how fiends form in the Undervents of the Bridge. No one knows how long the region has existed or what caused it to become a home for devils and demons. The one known truth is that the a pact was made between the Gatekeeper and the first Lawgiver. That pact established the city of devils as the jailors for the fiendish creatures that roam the Undervents. The exact tenets of the pact are unknown, but two subjects covered by its content is the agreement that no fiend living in Jaharutha is to interfere in the affairs of the Material plan in any physical manner and while in Jaharutha the Lawgiver's word is not to be questioned. Major Locations Lawgiver's Reside The towering fortress in the center of Jaharutha is home to the most powerful and respected devil within the city known as the Lawgiver. Inside of the upper reaches is also the Pact of the Lawgiver was first made with the Gatekeeper. Only those who hold the title of Lawgiver have ever stepped foot into the chamber that the Pact was made in. Once Sendar Gate This gate is on the eastern side of the city and is the major fortification lying between the demonic Undervents and the devil occupied city of Jaharutha. The gate is colossal and often called impenetrable. From known accounts within Ilderon, the gate has never fallen. Rune Prisons The Jail Lords of Jaharutha have developed special magics for binding fiends. They seldom share their methods with anyone. But the rune that trap demons within the North Eastern Rune Prisons are legendary among researchers of extraplanar dimensional fabric. It is believe the inventor of the runes to make dimensional shackles made a deal with the devils of Jaharutha to gain the knowledge.